1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning composition for photolithography and a method of forming a photoresist pattern using the same and, more particularly, to a cleaning composition, necessary for forming a photoresist pattern having a high aspect ratio, and a method of forming a photoresist pattern using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase in the demand for electronic devices having superior performance, the precision of integrated circuits or system circuits, which are key elements used for electronic devices, is required to be finer. As such, pattern fineness is regarded as an important factor that has an influence on the precision of integrated circuits or system circuits.
Currently, photolithography is typically employed to form fine patterns, and photoresist patterns have to possess a high aspect ratio in order to realize fine patterns.
When the aspect ratio of the photoresist pattern is increased, the pattern may easily collapse. The reason why a photoresist pattern having a high aspect ratio easily collapses is that deionized water does not tend to be uniformly removed from a pattern having a high aspect ratio owing to the high surface tension of deionized water upon cleaning the developed photoresist using deionized water, and thus the pattern becomes collapsed because of the difference in force that is imposed on the pattern.
In the formation of a fine pattern, it is difficult to remove defects from the patterned photoresist after the development process. Particularly, defects caused in the process of forming a fine pattern at high cost negatively affect the final products, undesirably increasing production costs.
With the goal of preventing collapse of the pattern and removing defects during the formation of the fine pattern, many attempts have been made to improve the performance of the photoresist or the photolithography process. As for the photolithography process, a cleaning solution is used after the development process to prevent the photoresist pattern from collapsing and to remove the defects. The use of the cleaning solution to prevent the collapse of the fine pattern and to reduce the incidence of defects is advantageous because the existing photoresist may be used as it is, and the processing margin may be improved by the use of the cleaning solution, thus expecting an increase in yield.